wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIII. (Wyjazd postanowiony. — Przypuszczenia. — Przygotowania. — Trzej pasażerowie. — Pierwsza noc. — Druga noc. — Wyspa Tabor. — Poszukiwania na wybrzeżach. — Poszukiwania w lesie. — Nie ma nikogo. — Zwierzęta. — Rośliny. — Mieszkanie ludzkie. — Wszędzie pusto.) — To rozbitek jakiś, opuszczony na wyspie Tabor, kilkaset mil tylko od nas! zawołał Pencroff. A! panie Cyrus, teraz już się pan nie będziesz sprzeciwiał mojemu projektowi. — Nie, Pencroffie, odparł Cyrus Smith, jedź i to jak najprędzej. — Więc jutro? — Niech będzie jutro. Inżynier trzymał jeszcze w ręku papier wydobyty z butelki. Podumał nad nim chwil kilka, poczem odezwał się znowu w te słowa: — Z dokumentu tego, przyjaciele, z samej formy, w jakiej został spisanym, należy przedewszystkiem wysnuć następujące wnioski: więc najpierw, że rozbitek zostający na wyspie Tabor posiada dość obszerne wiadomości marynarskie, skoro podaje tak stopień szerokości jak i długości geograficznej wyspy, zgodne co do minuty z temi, jakie my wynaleźliśmy; a powtóre, że jest z pochodzenia Anglikiem lub Amerykaninem, ponieważ dokument spisany jest w języku angielskim. — To wniosek całkiem logiczny, — odezwał się Gedeon Spilett, — a obecność tego rozbitka wyjaśni nam fakt wyrzucenia owej skrzyni na brzeg naszej wyspy. Ponieważ istnieje rozbitek, zatem musiało także nastąpić rozbicie. Co się zaś tyczy tego pierwszego, to jego szczęście, że Pencroffowi przyszło do głowy wybudować statek i spróbować go dziś właśnie, bo jeden dzień później, a butelka mogła się roztłuc o skały. — W samej rzeczy rzekł Harbert, to traf szczęśliwy, że Bonawentura nadpłynął właśnie w chwili, gdy butelka pływała jeszcze po wodzie! — Nie wydaje się to panu zdarzeniem dziwacznem? zapytał Cyrus Smith Pencroffa. — Nie, tylko szczęśliwem, odparł marynarz. Cóż pan w tem widzisz nadzwyczajnego, panie Cyrus? Butelka musiała przecież którędyś popłynąć, tak dobrze tędy, jak którędy indziej! — Masz może i słuszność, Pencroffie, odparł inżynier, a jednak... — A nie ma też jakiego śladu, że butelka od dłuższego już czasu pływała po morzu? zauważył Harbert. — Żadnego, odparł Gedeon Spilett, a nawet dokument wydaje się świeżo spisanym. Co ty o tem sądzisz, Cyrusie? — Trudno to sprawdzić, a wreszcie dowiemy się o tem wkrótce! odparł Cyrus Smith. Podczas tej rozmowy Pencroff nie próżnował. Zmienił bieg statku, a Bonawentura całą piersią prując fale, mknął pełnemi żaglami ku przylądkowi Ostrego Szponu. Każdy dumał o rozbitku z wyspy Tabor. Czy jeszcze czas go ocalić? Było to wielkiej wagi zdarzenie w życiu naszych osadników! Oni sami byli także rozbitkami, lecz zachodziła obawa, że tamtemu mniej od nich sprzyjało szczęście, więc obowiązkiem ich było pospieszyć z pomocą nieszczęśliwemu. Opłynęli dokoła przylądek Ostrego Szponu i o godzinie czwartej zarzucił Bonawentura kotwicę u ujścia Dziękczynnej. Tego wieczora omówiono szczegóły nowej wyprawy. Zdawało się właściwem, ażeby Pencroff z Harbertem, jako świadomi żeglugi, sami podjęli tę podróż. Wyruszywszy nazajutrz t.j. 11go października, mogli stanąć na miejscu 13go za dnia, przy wietrze bowiem, jaki panował, czterdzieści ośm godzin wystarczało do przebycia stu pięćdziesięciu milowej przestrzeni. Licząc jeden dzień pobytu na wyspie, a trzy lub cztery dni napowrót można było przypuścić, że 17go października będą z powrotem na wyspie Lincolna. Pogoda była piękna, barometr zwolna się podnosił, wiatr zdawał się stałym, wszystko sprzyjało przedsięwzięciu tych zacnych ludzi, których obowiązek ludzkości powoływał z dala od ich wyspy. Tak więc postanowiono, że Cyrus Smith, Nab i Gedeon Spilett pozostaną w Pałacu Granitowym, ale przeciw temu wniesione zostało od razu jedno przedstawienie — oto Gedeon Spilett, pomny na swój urząd korespondenta dziennika New York Herald, oświadczył, że raczej wpław się uda za okrętem, niżeliby miał opuścić podobną sposobność. Pozwolono mu więc wziąć udział w wyprawie. Jeszcze tego wieczora zniesiono na pokład Bonawentury kilka kawałków pościeli, narzędzia, broń, amunicję, busolę i żywność na dni ośm, a uwinąwszy się raźnie z ładugą, powrócili osadnicy do Pałacu Granitowego. Nazajutrz, o godzinie piątej z rana, nastąpiło pożegnanie, przyczem obustronnie nie obeszło się bez wzruszenia. Pencroff, rozpiąwszy żagle, skierował statek ku przylądkowi Ostrego Szponu, który opłynąwszy dokoła, należało następnie puścić się prosto w kierunku południowo-zachodnim. Bonawentura oddalił się już ćwierć mili od brzegów, gdy pasażerowie jego ujrzeli na górze Pałacu Granitowego dwóch ludzi dających im znaki pożegnalne. Był to Cyrus Smith i Nab. — Oto przyjaciele nasi! zawołał Gedeon Spilett. Wszak to pierwsze rozłączenie się nasze od piętnastu miesięcy!... Pencroff, korespondent i Harbert po raz ostatni skinęli im na znak pożegnania, i Pałac Granitowy zniknął wkrótce po za wysokiemi skałami przylądka. Przez pierwszych kilka godzin Bonawentura płynął równolegle z południowemi brzegami wyspy Lincolna, która niebawem przedstawiała się oczu podróżnych jak koszyk zielony, z którego wynurzała się góra Franklina. Wzgórza zmalałe oddaleniem, nadawały jej postać nie bardzo zdolną przynęcić statki do jej brzegów. Około godziny pierwszej z południa minęli przylądek Jaszczurczy, płynąc pełnem morzem dziesięć mil od brzegów. W tej odległości nie podobna już było dojrzeć ani znaku północnych wybrzeży ciągnących się aż do grzbietów góry Franklina, a w trzy godziny później, zniknął na widnokręgu wszelki ślad wyspy Lincolna. Bonawentura sprawował się wyśmienicie. Unosił się lekko na falach i szybował raźnie. Pencroff rozwinął żagiel strzałkowy i w pełnem ożaglowaniu płynął w prostym kierunku wskazanym przez busolę. Od czasu do czasu Harbert zastępował go przy sterze, a chłopak miał rękę tak pewną, że marynarz nie mógł mu wytknąć najmniejszego zboczenia. Gedeon Spilett gawędził to z jednym, to z drugim, a w potrzebie sam przykładał rękę do pracy. Kapitan Pencroff był zupełnie zadowolony ze swej załogi i przebąkiwał nawet o uraczeniu jej „lampeczką wina od kurzu!“ Wieczorem sierp księżyca, który dopiero 16go miał dojść do pierwszej kwadry, zarysował się na ściemnionem tle nieba i wkrótce zagasł. Noc była ciemna ale roziskrzona gwiazdami i zapowiadała pogodny dzień nazajutrz. Pencroff, przez ostrożność, zwinął żagiel strzałkowy, nie chcąc narazić się na jaki niespodziewany figiel wiatru z płótnem na maszcie. Był to może zbytek ostrożności przy tak pogodnej nocy, ale Pencroff był przezornym marynarzem, i nikt go za to nie zganił. Korespondent przespał część nocy. Pencroff i Harbert zmieniali się co dwie godziny przy sterze. Marynarz ufał Harbertowi jak samemu sobie, a zaufanie to usprawiedliwiał chłopak swą zimną krwią i swym rozsądkiem. Pencroff wytykał mu kierunek, jak komendant sternikowi, a Harbert nie dał Bonawenturze zboczyć od niego ani na jeden włos. Noc upłynęła szczęśliwie, a następny dzień 12. października przeszedł tak samo jak poprzedni. Przez cały dzień trzymano się ściśle kierunku południowo-zachodniego, a jeśliby tylko jaki prąd nieznany nie pochwycił okrętu, Bonawentura musiał wylądować wprost na wyspę Tabor. Morze, po którem płynął statek, było całkiem puste. Czasem tylko jaki duży ptak, albatros lub fregata przelatywał w oddaleniu strzału, a Gedeon Spilett zapytywał sam siebie, czyli pomiędzy temi potężnemi latawcami nie znajduje się ten, któremu powierzył swą ostatnią kronikę dla dziennika New York Herald? Zdawało się, że ptaki te były jedynemi istotami odwidzającemi tę część Oceanu pomiędzy wyspą Tabor a wyspą Lincolna. — A wszakże to właśnie czas, w którym statki wyjeżdżające na połów wielorybów zwykły zwidzać południowe strony Cichego Oceanu, zauważył Harbert. Zaprawdę nie wiem, czy jest gdzie morze podobnie puste jak to! — Ono wcale nie jest tak puste! odparł Pencroff. — Jak pan to rozumiesz? zapytał korespondent. — Przecież my na niem jesteśmy! Czy pan nasz okręt masz za jaki kawałek rozbitego czerepa, a nasze osoby za gatunek delfinów? I Pencroff zaśmiał się ze swego żartu. Według przypuszczalnego obliczenia przepłynął Bonawentura, od chwili swojego wyjazdu z wyspy Lincolna do końca tego dnia, to jest w przeciągu trzydziestu sześciu godzin, przestrzeń stu dwudziestu mil, czyli chyżość jego wynosiła trzy i jednę trzecią mili na godzinę. Powiew wiatru był słaby i słabł coraz więcej. Na wszelki jednak wypadek można się było spodziewać, że jeżeli obliczenie ich było trafne, a kierunek okrętu dobry, nazajutrz z brzaskiem dnia ujrzą wyspę Tabor. To też ani Gedeon Spilett, ani Harbert, ani Pencroff nie spali całą tę noc z 12. na 13. października. Wyczekując niecierpliwie dnia, nie byli w stanie przytłumić w sobie żywego wzruszenia. Przedsięwzięcie ich pod wielu względami było tak niepewne! Dalekoż jeszcze oddaleni byli od tej wyspy Tabor? Czy tę wyspę dotychczas zamieszkiwał rozbitek, któremu na pomoc spieszyli? Co to był za człowiek? Czy towarzystwo jego nie zamąci spokoju osady dotąd tak zgodnie żyjącej? Czy przystanie wreszcie na to, by swoje teraźniejsze więzienie zamienić na inne? Zagadki te, które dzień następny miał niewątpliwie roztrzygnąć, spłaszały sen z ich powiek, i od pierwszego świtania wytężali wzrok i wodzili nim kolejno po całym widnokręgu zachodnim. — Ziemia! zawołał Pencroff około godziny szóstej zrana. Ponieważ niepodobna było przypuszczać, ażeby się Pencroff omylił, więc musiała to być ziemia niewątpliwie. Łatwo wystawić sobie radość małej załogi Bonawentury! Za kilka godzin staną na wyspie! Wyspa Tabor, rodzaj płaskiego wybrzeża wynurzającego się zaledwie z fal morza, nie była oddaloną więcej jak na piętnaście mil. Przylądek Bonawentury, posunięty nieco ku południowi wyspy, górował nad nią sam jeden, i w miarę jak słońce wychylało się na wschodzie, tu i ówdzie pojedyncze szczyty stawały się wyrazistemi. — To wysepka o wiele mniejsza od wyspy Lincolna, zauważył Harbert, i podobnie jak ona zawdzięcza swe istnienie zapewne jakiejś formacji podwodnej. O godzinie jedenastej z rana Bonawentura oddalony był od wyspy nie więcej jak na dwie mile, a Pencroff szukając przejścia ku wylądowaniu, posuwał się z jak największą ostrożnością po tych nieznanych wodach. Wtedy można było w całości objąć okiem wysepkę, porosłą zielonemi klombami gumowców i innych dużych drzew, z tego samego rodzaju co na wyspie Lincolna. Ale rzecz dziwna, ani nie wznosił się nigdzie dym świadczący o zamieszkiwaniu wyspy przez ludzi, ani też nigdzie na wybrzeżu nie ukazał się znak żaden! A jednak dokument wspominał wyraźnie o rozbitku, i rozbitek ten powinien się był znajdować na czatach! Tymczasem Bonawentura zabłąkał się pomiędzy dziwaczne przesmyki wśród skał, których każdy zakręt śledził Pencroff z jak największą uwagą. Harberta posadził przy sterze, sam zaś, stojąc na przedzie okrętu, wpatrywał się w wodę, gotów każdej chwili zwinąć żagiel, którego sznur trzymał w ręku. Gedeon Spilett daleko widzem przebiegał wszystkie wybrzeża, nie dostrzegając nic zgoła. Wreszcie około południa potrącił Bonawentura przodem o piaszczystą płaszczyznę. Wyrzucono kotwicę, zwinięto żagle i cała załoga okrętowa udała się na ląd. Nie podlegało wątpliwości, że była to w samej rzeczy wyspa Tabor, ponieważ na najnowszych mapach nie było żadnej innej wyspy w tej stronie Cichego Oceanu, pomiędzy Nową Zelandją a brzegami amerykańskiemi. Przymocowano starannie okręt, ażeby odpływające morze nie uniosło go ze sobą, poczem Pencroff z dwoma swoimi towarzyszami, uzbroiwszy się należycie, puścili się brzegiem ku wzgórkowi posiadającemu kształt ostrokręgu, dwieście pięćdziesiąt do trzysta stóp wysokiemu, wznoszącemu się w oddaleniu blisko pół mili. — Ze szczytu tego pagórka, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, będziemy mieli bezwątpienia ogólny przegląd całej wyspy, co nam ułatwi dalece poszukiwania. — To zupełnie tak, jak sobie postąpił najpierw pan Cyrus na wyspie Lincolna, kiedy wylazł na górę Franklina, zauważał Harbert. — Zupełnie tak samo, odparł korespondent, i jest to sposób najodpowiedniejszy! Gawędząc tak, szli podróżnicy nasi krajem łąki, kończącej się u samego podnóża ostrokręgu. Przed nimi wzlatywały gromady gołębi skalnych i morskich jaskółek, podobnych tym, które widywali na wyspie Lincolna. W lesie, który się ciągnął wzdłuż łąki po lewym jej boku, słyszeli szelest w krzakach i widzieli kołyszące się zarośla, co zdradzało obecność jakichś bardzo płochliwych zwierząt; lecz dotychczas nic nie wskazywało, ażeby wyspa zamieszkałą była przez ludzi. Przybywszy do podnóża ostrokręgu, Peneroff, Harbert i Gedeon Spilett w jednej chwili wdrapali się na szczyt jego, zkąd wzrok ich obejmował cały widnokrąg. Znajdowali się na wysepce nie posiadającej więcej jak sześć mil obwodu, którego linje, ani nie wyskakując na zewnątrz w liczne przylądki i języki, ani wżynając się w głąb w liczne przystanie i ostoje, tworzyły kształt podłużnie owalny. Do koła rozlewała się pusta zupełnie płaszczyzna morza aż po krańce widnokręgu. Nigdzie lądu, nigdzie żagla! Wysepka ta, porośnięta całkowicie lasem, nie przedstawiała tak urozmaiconego widoku jak wyspa Lincolna, której jedna część była jałowa i dzika, podczas gdy druga żyzna i bogata. Tu widzieli przed sobą tylko jednostajną masę zieleni, z pomiędzy której wznosiły się dwa lub trzy nie wielkie pagórki. Owal wysepki przerzynał ukośnie strumień płynący szeroką łąkę i wąskiem ujściem wpadający do morza na wybrzeżu północnem. — Szczupły kraik, zauważył Harbert. — W samej rzeczy, rzekł Pencroff, nam tu było za ciasno! — A co więcej, odparł korespondent, zdaje się być nie zamieszkałym. — W istocie, odezwał się Harbert, ani śladu człowieka. — Zejdźmy na dół, odparł Pencroff, i szukajmy. Marynarz z obydwoma towarzyszami swoimi powrócili na brzeg morza, gdzie zostawili Bonawenturę. Postanowili zejść wpierw piechotą całą wysepkę dokoła, a potem dopiero zapuścić się w głąb jej, tak by żaden kącik nie uszedł ich baczności. Pochód wzdłuż brzegu morskiego nie przedstawiał żadnych trudności, tu i ówdzie tylko olbrzymie skały przecinały im drogę, lecz łatwo było je obejść. Podróżnicy nasi skierowali swe kroki ku południowi, płosząc po drodze liczne gromady morskiego ptactwa i stada fok, które na ich widok z daleka już rzucały się w morze. — Bestje te, zauważył korespondent, nie pierwszy raz widzą ludzi. Boją się ich, więc ich znają. W godzinę później przybyli wszyscy trzej do południowego końca wysepki, zakończonego spiczastym przylądkiem, skąd puścili się dalej na północ wzdłuż wybrzeży północnych, pokrytych piaskiem i skałami, które otaczał w głębi gęsty bór. Nie znaleźli nigdzie znaku mieszkania ludzkiego, nigdzie śladu ludzkiej stopy na całym obwodzie wysepki, którą w czterech godzinach obeszli dokoła. Był to fakt co najmniej dziwny, i chyba należało mniemać, że wyspa Tabor albo wcale nie była albo już nie była zamieszkałą. Zresztą wszak łatwo być mogło, że dokument ów pisany był przed kilką miesiącami, ba nawet przed kilku laty, a w takim razie rozbitek albo mógł powrócić do ojczyzny, albo zginąć z głodu i nędzy. Pencroff, Gedeon Spilett i Harbert, czyniąc najrozmaitsze mniej lub więcej prawdopodobne przypuszczenia, zjedli na prędce objad na pokładzie Bonawentury, by natychmiast wyruszyć na dalszą wycieczkę, dopóki noc nie zapadnie. O godzinie piątej z wieczora puścili się w głąb lasu. Za ich zbliżeniem się pomykały liczne zwierzęta a zwłaszcza, rzecby nawet można wyłącznie, kozy i bezrogie, które jak łatwo było rozpoznać należały do gatunku europejskiego. Bezwątpienia jakiś okręt, który wypłynął na połów wielorybów, zostawił je na wyspie, gdzie się szybko rozmnożyły. Harbert postanowił jedną lub dwie pary tych zwierząt zabrać żywcem na wyspę Lincolna. Nie podlegało zatem żadnej wątpliwości, że niegdyś ludzie zwidzili byli tę wysepkę. Dobitniej jeszcze świadczyły o tem ścieżki wydeptane wśród boru, drzewa pościnane siekierą i widoczne wszędzie ślady ludzkiej pracy; ale te drzewa nawpół już zgniłe, ścięte były jeszcze przed wieloma laty, karby od siekiery porastał mech, wysokie i gęste zarośla zarastały ścieżki, które ledwie można było rozpoznać. — Dowodzi to jednak, zauważył Gedeon Spilett, że ludzie nie tylko wylądowali byli kiedyś na tej wysepce, ale ją przez jakiś czas zamieszkiwali. Pytanie teraz: co to byli za ludzie? Ilu ich było? Ilu ich jeszcze zostało? — Dokument, odezwał się Harbert, wspomina tylko o jednym rozbitku. — Więc jeśli dotąd znajduje się on na tej wyspie, niepodobna, abyśmy go nie odszukali! Ruszono więc dalej w drogę. Marynarz z towarzyszami swoimi przerzynali oczywiście ukośnie wyspę i tem samem szli brzegiem strumienia, który pędził ku morzu. Podczas gdy zwierzęta pochodzenia europejskiego i niektóre ślady ludzkiej pracy dowodziły bezsprzecznie, że był już kiedyś człowiek na tej wyspie, to nie mniej świadczyły o tem liczne okazy świata roślinnego. W różnych miejscach, po polanach położonych wśród boru, były znaki, że ziemia w dość oddalonym prawdopodobnie kresie czasu zasadzoną była roślinami warzywnemi. To też nie małą była radość Harberta, gdy rozpoznał między niemi kartofle, cykorję, szczaw, marchew, kapustę, rzepę, których nasienie tylko trzeba było zebrać, by wzbogacić niemi wyspę Lincolna! — Wybornie! wybornie! odparł Pencroff. Będzie miał co robić Nab i my także. Chociażbyśmy więc nie odszukali nawet rozbitka, wyprawa nasza nie będzie przynajmniej bezowocną, i Bóg nam ją odpłaci! — Bez wątpienia, odparł Gedeon Spilett; ale widząc w jakim stanie znajdujemy te plantacje, powstaje obawa, że wysepka ta już oddawna przestała być zamieszkałą. — W samej rzeczy, odparł Harbert, kto bądź by tu mieszkał, nie byłby zaniedbał tak ważnej uprawy! — Tak jest, odezwał się Pencroff, nasz rozbitek odjechał!... Nie podobna sądzić inaczej... — Więc musimy przypuścić, że dokument jest dawniejszej daty? — Widocznie. — I że butelka długo wpierw błąkała się po morzu, zanim dopłynęła do wyspy Lincolna? — Czemu nie? odparł Pencroff. — Ale oto noc już zapada, sądzę że lepiej będzie zawiesić nasze poszukiwania. — Wracajmy na pokład, a jutro rozpoczniemy na nowo, rzekł korespondent. Była to rada, ze wszech miar najmędrsza i już miano pójść za nią, gdy nagle Harbert, wskazując na jakąś dużą niewyraźną masę, majaczącą między drzewami, zawołał: — Chałupa! W tej chwili wszyscy trzej rzucili się ku wskazanej chałupie. W zmroku wieczornym można było tyle rozpoznać, że była zbudowaną z desek pokrytych grubem płótnem oblepionem smołą. Pencroff potrącił wpół przymknięte drzwi i wszedł szybkim krokiem do środka. Chałupa była pustą!